


Slowing

by MyriadQuiddities



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not a Crossover, Possessive Language, like they're both timelords and jim is dying, timelords au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thoughts of Jim Kirk before regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small little idea based slightly off some of the words from the episode "The God Complex."

Let his name...be the last thing I hear.

"Spock."

Let his breath on my skin be the last thing I feel.

"Please, I don't want to go."

Because I don't want the pain, I don't want to die.

Because it is dying and I won't be myself anymore. Someone else will take my place, with my name.

And that's all we will have in common.

I want to die, for good. Because then it will end there. I can't live without him, but the world needs him more than it needs me.

More than I need him.  
Please, I don't want someone else to take my place.

They aren't me. They won't be me. The man he fell in love with will have died, and for his sake I hope I hate him. Because he wouldn't want anyone but me. He doesn't deserve anyone but me.

The world needs him, the world ends without him. And he is my world.

He's lost so many, maybe he can lose one more.

I just wish it wasn't me.


End file.
